Miraculously Defeated
by The Sensational SpiderDom321
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have taken down dozens of enemies throughout their career, but they've never taken down someone who isn't an akuma. When a mysterious vigilante defeats Ladybug, Chat Noir discovers that his partner's downfall has led to the disappearance of his most loyal fan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Who is this masked foe? (CANCELLED)
1. Prologue: Paris Is Not Your City

**_A/N: _**

Hello, everyone. First off, I apologize for the long delay of this story as I have been busy with multiple projects on this account as well as my original content on FictionPress. Not only that, but I have also been working on finishing my first year of college and working on various Stop Motion skits. So, I do apologize for being late.

Unfortunately, I bring you no update to this story. I am afraid I have some bad news.

Miraculously Defeated will be discontinued.

Before all of you raise your pitch forks and send your akumas on me, let me explain myself.

The truth is not only do I have a lot of struggles with other projects and real life, but I have lost the motivation to make this story for the longest time. I wrote down half of Chapter 2, but I stopped halfway through because I didn't know what to write next.

That's when I started work on my new original superhero series on FictionPress, "The Sensational Night Shadow." Which features the main antagonist of this story as a fresh new character. Ever since I ported Gavroche over to Night Shadow, I changed his design, gave him a personality, and changed the character for the better. Originally, he was based on the rejected character from the Miraculous PV, but after some modifications, I got the inspiration for him from the orphan, Gavroche, from Les Misérables.

Not only that, but I've also been losing interest in the Miraculous Ladybug franchise. Some of these new episodes have lacked the one thing I look forward to in a new episode: character development. Chat Blanc is one of the worst episodes I've seen because of that and I wasn't a huge fan of what they did with Chloe in the Season 3 finale. I wanted to add some character development in this story, but after dedicating my work to Night Shadow, I decided I didn't want to work on this story anymore.

For anyone wanting to read Night Shadow on FictionPress, type "The Spectacular SpiderDom" into the search bar and you'll see my profile.

So in a nutshell; lack of interest is why I'm cancelling this.

And for those of you who think I should continue, I'm not. I'm not going to write something I don't want to write. But if you don't understand, then that's your problem, not mine.

I do want to thank everyone who supported this story since day one. I couldn't have made it without you.

That's all for now, everyone. Take care…

_~SD321 (SpiderDom321)_

* * *

**Prologue: Paris Is Not Your City**

Alya shivered as she pulled down the edge of her sweater. She was waiting by the Pont de Arts bridge for Nino so the two of them could get ice cream from Andre Glacier and then see a late-night movie. She had been waiting for two hours and she's had no one but herself to keep her company. Looking left and right, her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. Instead, she watched as many couples were heading home for tonight or starring at the shining stars that illuminated the darkness.

The moon was full and bright tonight. It shined down on the frustrated girl's face. She folded her arms and felt a cold, autumn breeze brush against her body. With her teeth clattering, she tugged her sweater and fixed her hair that blew in the wind.

"Come on, Nino," Alya whispered to herself. There was slight grunt in her tone. "Where are you?"

As she continued praying that her boyfriend would show up soon so she could get out of the cold, her phone went off in her pocket. Alya reached for it and noticed she received a text from Nino himself. Adjusting her glasses, she read the message to herself.

_Sorry, Alya. I don't mean to blow you off, but I just realized that I gotta babysit my little brother, Chris. Would you mind if we moved our date to tomorrow?_

"Seriously?" Alya rolled her eyes. Just as if her night couldn't get any worse. She replied to the message.

_Sure, but next time, YOU'RE gonna stand out in the cold._

Alya placed her phone in her pocket and prepared to head home to her family.

Upon walking across the bridge, the wind proceeded to blow against her body, giving her more chills that ran down her spine. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them in an attempt to keep them warm, but no matter how many times she huffed and puffed into her palms, the weather got the upper hand.

Shivering, Alya walked a bit faster in hopes of working up a sweat.

The sound of her footsteps got louder, and her panting got heavier. If any person saw her, they would say she's looks like a runaway criminal. She continued jogging and jogging until she came to a sudden halt.

The first reason was because she didn't think her plan was working, but the second reason was because she saw someone walking down the streets, someone she idolized very much.

Paris's beloved superheroine, Ladybug, was slowly strolling down the sidewalk, bypassing any civilian that walked past her.

In her head, Alya thought her night just went from bad to spectacular; words couldn't describe how excited she was that she found her favorite superhero casually walking down the streets of Paris all by herself. Chat Noir was nowhere in sight, which did upset the reporter because she admired him just as much as Ladybug. But she didn't care, she just wanted a chance to interview her favorite hero. Granted, she's interviewed Ladybug many times before, but she hasn't done it in a while due to personal activities.

Taking out her phone, Alya rushed down the street. Her heart pumped as her footsteps echoed across the street. "Ladybug! Hey, Ladybug! It's me, Alya! Would you mind if I snagged an interview for the Ladyblog!?"

Normally, the black spotted heroine would accept the interview, as she knew how much her best friend respected her as Paris's protector… but tonight, she wasn't feeling up to it. She had just gotten back from something bad that happened to her and she would prefer to spend the night alone. Civilians that walked by her were determined to say greet her or ask her for a selfie, but they noticed that their heroine was depressed, which made them concerned.

Every time someone asked if something was wrong, Ladybug would shake her head and keep walking as if everything was fine. When clearly… it wasn't.

Why was she feeling this way? What happened to her? Did she lose an akuma like she did with Stoneheart a long time ago? Or did she get into a heated argument with a family member or a friend? She knew the answer in her head, but obviously no one else did. If someone were to ask if she wanted to talk about it, she'd probably say no.

She resumed her walk, hearing Alya shout far behind her. Her eyes were shut, and her arms were folded; she clearly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even her own best friend. She opened one eye and glanced at the reporter for a split second before turning away and resuming her lonely stroll.

"Excuse me, Ladybug! It's me, Alya!"

"Not now, Alya," Ladybug turned and whispered to herself. She didn't want to upset Alya by refusing her interview, but she didn't want to do it, not after what she went through.

The excited girl ran closer to her hero with her phone waving her hand.

Ladybug was about to turn around and kindly refuse the offer… when all of a sudden.

She was smacked across the jaw by a fist.

Collapsing against the floor, Ladybug felt her face and body slam against the concrete. She heard Alya gasp loudly from behind. Dazed, the black and red costumed hero shook her head and slowly got on her knees. Rubbing her jaw, she was about to stand up on her feet when suddenly, someone approached her.

She looked up and saw a man that wore a green and white hoodie jacket, with the hood over his head and white stripes that ran over his shoulders as well as the hood. His hands were covered with white gloves and his shoes were black with a white stripe across the heel. On his face, he wore a black mask with silver goggles that had black lines over the eyes and yellow-green lenses.

Ladybug shook her head and grunted at the man; she'd seen him before. _Not you again, _she said in her head. One hand formed a fist while the other hand wrapped around her yo-yo.

"You told me to stay away from your city," the man uttered with a dark whisper. He kneeled down to her level and sneered. "News flash, sweetheart, Paris isn't your city… _it's mine_."

_**END OF PROLOGUE**_


	2. Chapter 1: Songwave Backstage

**Chapter 1: Songwave Backstage**

_~Three Days Ago_

On a bright sunny day, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her best friend, Alya Cesaire were sitting in the former's room. The blue/black-haired girl invited her friend over so she could look over a plan she made to ask out her romantic interest, Adrien Agreste. Marinette spent all of last night making this plan, but there was something about it that made her anxious. So, she decided to turn to the only person who knew about her obsession with Adrien.

Alya sat against her chair over by Marinette's computer setup, looking over a drawing that her friend made of the plan. She stroked her chin and adjusted her glasses. Marinette smiled nervously, as she saw Alya give her a slight glance of curiosity.

"So… what do you think?" Marinette asked with a smile. "It's a good plan, right?"

"How does this plan go again?" Alya inquired.

Marinette rubbed her hands together and explained her plan. "So, Adrien's doing a photo shoot at the Place des Vosges in a couple minutes. So, what I'm gonna do is wait till the photo shoot is over and ask Adrien if he wants to see a movie. Assuming he says yes, we're going to watch a movie and then after it, we'll go for a romantic walk around the city until we come across the Pont de Arts, where Andre will be waiting to serve us ice cream, I spoke to him about the plan this morning. We'll chat, eat ice cream, and then head over to Notre-Dame, where a boat will be waiting for us. We'll swim across the water, park directly underneath the moon, where I will confess my love to Adrien and we'll share a romantic kiss… ah, isn't it romantic?"

Marinette cupped her hands together and saw stars in her eyes.

Alya stood silent for a few seconds before she started chuckling. To which, Marinette was confused.

"What's so funny?" the blue/black-haired girl inquired.

"Girl, this plan sounds _way _too complicated," Alya replied. "And here I thought Operation: Secret Garden was a ridiculous plan; this beats it by a hair."

Marinette frowned. That wasn't the response she expected.

"But I think I can help you fix this," Alya added. She reached for a pen. "Here, let's take out the potatoes of this plan and get to the meat. In other words, let's cut out what isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. "All of this stuff's needed for my romantic date with Adrien."

"Right," Alya rolled her eyes sarcastically. "He's totally gonna love that canoe ride you're gonna miraculously pay for… all of this stuff is for a honeymoon, Girl, not a romantic date. What you need is something simple."

"Simple? I can't do that. Because if I do that, then I'm gonna say something stupid which will cause me to look like a mess in front of him. Then, I'm gonna trip on my own feet, fall on top of him, send him to the hospital, and his father will hire to FBI to come and arrest me. Once I'm in jail, Adrien will fall in love with another girl and wipe me away from his memory!"

Alya gave a neutral expression to her best friend. She found it weird when her best friend would ramble about scenarios that are unlikely to happen. "We'll think of something, Marinette. Trust me."

"How? It's not like the answer's gonna magically pop up."

Just then, Marinette's phone rang inside her pocket. She reached for it and saw she was getting a call from her close friend/Kitty Section bandmate; Rose Lavillant. Without hesitation, she answered the call and watched as the blonde-haired girl's face appeared on screen. She looked excited, as a huge smile was painted on her face.

"_Marinette, thank goodness you answered! I have something to tell you!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Marinette chuckled. "Slow down, Rose. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong! You know that Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale concert that's happening at the Eiffel Tower tonight? Well, I just found out that one of Kitty Section's favorite bands is playing there!... The Quantic Kids!"_

Alya gasped, as she nearly fell out of her seat. "What!? Wait a minute! Rose, the Quantic Kids are coming _here_?"

"_Yep!"_

"No way! That's amazing! They're some of my favorite musicians of all time!"

Marinette was confused. "Who're the Quantic Kids?"

Both fangirls gasped with disbelief.

"What?" Alya said with shock. "You don't know who the Quantic Kids are?"

"_We talk about them all the time at band practice." _Rose added.

"Guess my mind was elsewhere during those talks," Marinette giggled, as she remembered she thought about her adventures as Ladybug during those conversations. "But who are they?"

"The Quantic Kids are a trio of teenagers from England," Alya explained. "What makes them special is the way they combine classical orchestra with old school rock and roll. Think Jagged Stone mixed with Ludwig Von Beethoven… There's Madelyn Lu: the Fiddler, Harry Ave: The Guitarist, and Leo Mennes: The Drummer. All three of them combine their talents to become the most epic band ever!"

"Old school rock and roll plus classical music?... Sounds interesting," Marinette smiled. "I'm in, but one question though, how are we gonna get tickets?"

"_That's the crazy part!" _Rose replied. _"Turns out they saw our music video on TV and sent me an email regarding how amazing it was. They said it was so astonishing that they sent me tickets for the whole band!"_

"Lucky!" Alya moaned, folding her arms. "I wanna go!"

"_They also sent us a few extra in case we wanna bring friends."_

"Yes!"

"_You guys are coming to the concert? Everyone's gonna be there!"_

Marinette glanced at Alya before she said, "Heck yeah, we're in!"

"_Greeeaaaaaaaaat! This is gonna be so awesome! I'll see you guys there!"_

"See you there, Rose," Marinette nodded before she hung up the phone. She placed it down on the desk and rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe an English band invited us to their concert. That's such a huge honor."

The red-haired girl snapped her fingers, as a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey, depending on how many guest tickets there are, why don't you invite Adrien to the concert? I'd be a lot easier than spending a fortune on some boat ride."

"Say, that's not a bad idea… I'll take Adrien to the Quantic Kids concert."

"There you go!"

"And then I'll spend hundreds of euros on the romantic boat ride! Gosh, I'm so good at this."

Alya stared blankly.

Marinette looked at her. "…what?"

* * *

Later that night in the Agreste Mansion, Adrien Agreste sat by his computer, looking up the many things men should do to get women to fall for them. For as long as he could remember, he'd been trying to get Ladybug to fall for him, but no matter how many times he tried, nothing changed. Ladybug told him that she has no intention in being his girlfriend, which he thought she was playing hard to get. But after so many attempts, he began to think that he was doing something wrong.

From watching anime to searching online, Adrien was determined to find out how to make his crush fall for him.

As he did that, his Kwami: Plagg, sat by the foosball table eating nothing but Camembert cheese. He took a bite and glanced over at his owner, who was on a website titled, _"How to date a Girl for Dummies." _The cat Kwami rolled his eyes and snickered. His owner was acting like a fool at the moment and he couldn't help but laugh.

He took another bite of his smelly cheese and gulped it down.

As for Adrien, he scrolled through the website. All of the steps he read through were things he was doing before like flirting, acting funny, and being kind. He's tried all of those as his alter ego, but all he got was a negative response.

Leaning his head back on the chair, he rubbed his eyes and groaned. He was hoping that after another boring photo shoot that happened not too long ago, he'd be able to feel happy by getting help from the internet.

Unfortunately, he felt worse.

"Plagg, how do I make senpai notice me?"

The cat nearly choked on his next bite. "What did you say, Adrien?"

"I've tried multiple times to get Ladybug to fall for me, but no matter what I do, nothing seems to work… am I doing something wrong?"

Plagg was about to reply, but Adrien stopped him.

"Never mind, don't answer that…" Adrien sighed, as he dug his face into his hands. "How would I make Ladybug notice me?"

"I don't know what to tell ya," Plagg replied, as he sunk his teeth into the cheese. "Why don't you use the same method I use with my Camembert. Introduce yourself, get to know her, and then tell her how you really feel." Plagg shoved the whole cube of cheese into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "So… you're saying I should get to know Ladybug?... Maybe that's not such a bad idea. Even though her and I are already friends, we could get to know about each other before we confess our love for one another! That's perfect! Thanks, Plagg, you're the best."

Plagg burped. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien heard his phone ring beside him. He picked it up and saw that Marinette was calling him. He smiled, as he pressed the answer button. The blue/black-haired girl's face appeared.

"_Alya, I don't know if I could do this. I think I need to rehearse my lines again." _Marinette said, nervously.

"Uh…" Adrien looked to the side. "Hello?"

"_Gah!" _Marinette freaked out, as she tossed the phone in her hand like a juggler juggling balls in a circus. She stopped and held the device tight in her hand. Chuckling with agitation, she rubbed the back of her head. _"H-h-h-hi, Adrien. Do you do how? I mean, how do you do?"_

"I'm fine. What's up, Marinette?"

"_I was just wondering… have you heard of a band called the Kids Quantic? I mean, the Quantic Kids."_

"Sounds familiar."

"_They just invited Kitty Section to their concert at the Eiffel Tower tonight. And since you're an occasional member of the team, that invite includes you too… What I'm trying to say is… would you like to come with me to the concert?"_

Adrien was intrigued by this offer.

"_Of course, if you're busy, you don't have to. Not that I think you're busy or anything, I just assumed that since you're a model, you must have things to do. But if you're not busy, then I don't mean to assume you're busy… hee hee."_

Adrien rubbed his head and stroked his chin. He smiled and gave his response. "Sure, I'd love to come to the concert with you."

"_Great! I mean, awesome! I mean, lovely! Not, not lovely! Amazing! I mean… uh-"_

"_See ya later, Adrien," _Alya hung up the phone call before Marinette could make a fool of herself.

Adrien placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed Plagg from the foosball table.

"Come on, Plagg, let's go tell my father about this."

"Wait, I'm still hungry!"

Adrien exited his room, walked down the stairs, and went straight to his father's office. He gently knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response.

"Enter." Said the voice of Gabriel Agreste. His son did as he was told and cracked the door open, entering the room. He looked at the golden painting of his mother before looking down at his father, who was busy filing paperwork and scheduling meetings with fashion designers.

"Father."

"I'm busy right now, Adrien. What do you want?"

The blonde model was nervous. Sweat poured down his forehead and his hands began to shake. He tugged his white shirt and rubbed his arm.

"Make it quick, son." Gabriel said again.

"Marinette invited me to a concert at the Eiffel Tower tonight. If my bodyguard isn't busy, can he take me there so I can hang out with my friends?"

Gabriel didn't even think about his answer. "Adrien, we talked about this. After the events of Heroes' Day, the akumas have gotten more dangerous. There have been multiple damages caused by villains like Bakerix and Animaestro. I'm not letting you go out there and get yourself killed."

"But Father, that's why Paris has Ladybug and Chat Noir. They can fix everything like they always do."

"Those two can't fix everything, Adrien. You of all people should know that… my decision is final; I'm not letting you go to that concert."

"But Father!"

"There's no room for debate, Adrien. You're not going to that concert and _that. Is. Final!_"

Adrien realized there was no convincing his father; Gabriel Agreste was a hard one to bargain with. The blonde boy lowered his head in shame and nodded his head. Opening the door, he exited his father's office and went back to his room.

Plagg flew out of his shirt and opened up a drawer, picking another piece of Camembert.

"Welp, good thing we got television," Plagg commented. "We could just watch the concert on the big screen!"

"Oh, no," Adrien smiled, as he approached his window. "Adrien may not be allowed to go out, but no one's stopping Chat Noir."

"Uh oh, Adrien, wait!"

"Plagg…"

"Please, reconsider this! Think of the cheese!"

"_Claws out!_"

Plagg flew inside his master's ring, which transformed him into the feline superhero himself; Chat Noir.

The black cat cracked his fingers and jumped out his window. He took out his silver staff and extended it to a nearby building, lunging himself through the air. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, feeling a cold wind slide against his costume. He screamed with joy, as he made his way towards the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

"_Good evening, Paris! I'm Nadja Chamack: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Tonight is a spectacular night for all Parisians in town because tonight… there is a special concert happening as we speak at the Eiffel Tower. Music fans of many generations have gathered together to watch musical guests like Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and for the first time in Paris history… English Band: The Quantic Kids are playing live tonight."_

Somewhere across the city, a man sat in his dark apartment watching the news. He sat in his bean bag chair, twirling a shuriken in his hands.

Throughout his apartment, he had Ladybug and Chat Noir themed merchandise, only he didn't display them like normal collectors do. He had pictures of the heroes stamped to the wall by daggers and newspaper articles that showcased them fighting the akumas. On those papers, there were markings drawn by the man in purple crayon; he wrote down questions like, _"Are they really protecting us?" "Are they frauds?" "How can we trust them?"_

His bed was just as messy as the rest of the apartment. A bunch of blankets were drooped over the side and pillows were against the walls. A map showing all of the locations akumas have struck in sat on the right corner of the bed. Next to it was a picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug kissing from the time they fought Dark Cupid.

The man twirled his Japanese weapon, as he continued to watch the TV.

Nadja adjusted her suit and said, _"In other news, earlier today, Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain. Today's akuma victim was Speed Demon, a supervillain whose ability is to run at super speeds. Our beloved heroes have vanquished him today and have rescued another akuma victim."_

The man was suddenly shown a montage of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting a supervillain with blue skin that was wearing a race car uniform. The two heroes were dodging his attacks and smacking him around with their weapons. The next scene showed the heroes smacking the villain into walls, windows, and other buildings. They were also destroying pieces of architecture in order to stop Speed Demon from running.

This angered the man, as he gripped his weapon and grunted.

"_Many fans are wondering if Ladybug and Chat Noir will make a special appearance at the concert tonight and I myself hope the same thing. Those two have done so much for this city that they deserve a night to themselves. What would we ever do without them?"_

The man threw his shuriken at the screen. It slammed against the glass and caused an image of the two heroes to glitch out. The man got up from his chair and clenched his fists. But before he can let out his anger, he felt a vibration in his pocket… it was his phone.

He reached for it and saw he had a text message. _Hey… where are you?_

He replied, _Sorry, running late. I'll be there in five._

Placing his phone back in his pocket, he walked past his bed and opened up a drawer, seeing a green and white hoodie inside. Along with that were a pair of shoes with a white stripe across the heel and a pair of silver and orange goggles. Lastly, there was a solid black mask. He nodded and reached for his attire.

* * *

Despite nobody playing on stage right now, the concert was off to a great start. People were coming in, buying their tickets, meeting up with friends, and tracking down their seats. The music blasted across the area; it was so loud that nearly all of Paris could hear it. Fireworks shot and exploded across the skies, shining away the darkness with bright colors. People were amazed by the colorful lights in the sky, as they found themselves dancing to the music that was provided by a professional DJ. It was almost time for all of the musicians to go on stage, so everyone was tracking down their seats fast.

Especially Marinette and Alya, who were trying to find Kitty Section through a crowd of people.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Pardon me, excuse me, Kitty Section costume designer here and Ladyblogger coming through!" Alya snarled at the people were standing around aimlessly. Marinette kindly moved past people, as she tried to catch up to her best friend.

It didn't take long for the two to move through the horde of Parisians, as they finally came across the members of Kitty Section themselves: Rose, Juleka, Luke, and Ivan. All of them were waiting patiently for their friends to arrive.

Luka was the first one to spot the two girls. He waved to them and called their names. Rose, Juleka, and Ivan turned and smiled to them. Marinette and Alya met up with the group after passing through more people.

"Sheesh, you think would learn how to walk," Alya grunted.

"At least you guys made it safely," Ivan nodded. "This is so amazing! I can't believe we were invited by the Quantic Kids themselves to come here! Boy, I hope we get to meet them backstage somehow. That would be me and Mylene's dream come true!"

"Oh, Mylene likes the Quantic Kids?" Marinette inquired.

"You bet she does! Her and I listen to their songs all the time! They're incredible!"

"Luke," Juleka said to her brother, who was looking over a list of where everyone booked their seats. "Do you know where our seats are? We should sit down soon since the concert's about to start."

"I'm pretty sure we're not too far from them, Juleka," Luka replied. "I wish they gave us a better map. This thing is confusing… okay, I think I got it. Follow me, everyone."

Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

Following Luka to their seats somehow led Kitty Section to a different location. They found themselves walking backstage, where nothing but chaos ensued.

Managers were struggling to get their clients on stage in time and musicians were in the middle of last-minute rehearsal. Drums were banging, trumpets blasted, and guitars strummed. Marinette looked around and watched an armada of managers crash into each other; books and papers flew all over the place, as the managers screamed in horror and gathered their belongings.

She nervously followed Luka until he came to a sudden stop. The rest of Kitty Section bumped into him.

"Hmm… doesn't look like we're in the right place." The boy stroked his blue hair and looked at the map.

"You think?" Alya inquired.

"This place smells like nacho cheese," Ivan commented.

"Here, Luka, can I see that?" Marinette asked kindly.

Luka smiled and handed it to her. She looked down and walked forward. "Looks like we made a wrong turn back there. So, if we head back around, we'll-_oof!_"

Marinette bumped into a tall, slender man during her sentence. She panicked and jumped backward. The man turned around and looked curiously at the kids. He looked to be a kid in his late teens, who had dark skin, dark brown hair, and golden-brown eyes. For attire, he had a green flat cap with a white horizontal stripe towards the top and a white bill. He also wore a green jacket that had a white collar and dark gray pants. Around his neck were yellow-orange headphones.

"S-sorry, sir!" Marinette apologized.

"Hey, no problem, kool kat," the man smiled, as he shook his head. "It's been chaos over here. Everybody's bumping into people, papers are flyin' everywhere, and the out of tune instruments are really startin' to bug me. I won't be surprised if a donnybrook between two managers occurs soon, ha-ha."

Everyone, except Marinette, gasped with excitement. They knew exactly who this was.

"No way!" Rose exclaimed, slapping both her hands against her cheeks. "You're Harry Ave! One of the Quantic Kids!"

"Hey, looks like I got myself a few fans," the man named Harry chuckled. "Although, I don't see any VIP passes on you, so I'm gonna assume you knocked out security to get in here… but hey, don't worry about me tattle tailing, it's nice to meet some fans of mine."

"Oh, no," Juleka said. "We didn't sneak in. You invited us here, remember?"

"Yeah, we're Kitty Section." Luka added.

Harry removed his cap and scratched his head, confused.

The band glanced at one another before they grinned at Rose, who knew exactly who to prove she and her friends were the real deal. She began to sing the opening lyrics to their hit song, _"I Love Unicorns."_

Surprisingly, all of that was enough to make the teenage pop star gasp. He held onto his cap and felt his jaw drop to the ground.

"No… way!" he shouted. "Yo, Madelyn, Leo! Get your butts down here!"

From across the hall, the remaining Quantic Kids arrived. One was a female that had blonde hair that she wore in a single braid except for her bangs. Her eyes were blue. For attire, she wore a white shirt and a purple vest along with dark purple jeans. Next to her was a kid with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a V-neck white and blue striped t-shirt that was solid white on the top and solid blue on the bottom, with a blue shirt underneath. He also wore dark blue jeans.

These were Madelyn Lu and Leo Mennes.

The rest of Kitty Section and Alya gasped and stood back a few feet. Marinette did the same.

Both kids approached their bandmate.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Madelyn asked. "Leo and I were in the middle of rehearsing. Come to think of it, you should be doing that as well."

Leo nodded.

"I was going to until I bumped into _these _guys!" Harry wrapped his arm around both his friends. "Leo, Madelyn, I'd like for your guys to meet… Kitty Section. Kitty Section, these are mi amigos: Leo Mennes and Madelyn Lu."

The blue-white-shirted boy cupped his hands over his mouth, as his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

The blonde girl did the same thing. "No way! I'm glad you guys came, it's an honor to meet you!" She shook everyone's hand.

"I-It's our pleasure," Juleka nodded. "Thanks for inviting us… what made you guys come to Paris? You usually do tours across England."

Leo moved his hands as if to say, _"We wanted to do something a little different this year."_

"Um… can he talk?" Marinette asked, pointing to Leo.

"Nah," Madelyn wrapped her arm around Leo's shoulder. "Leo's not much of a talker, so he uses sign language to communicate. I'm his translator and he said that we wanted to change things up a bit for this year's concert. Once we heard that Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale were booked, we had to make sure we could get a spot on the roster."

"And thank goodness too!" Harry looked outside the curtain and watched a million people sit in their spots. "Look at this! We got a full pack of kats and dawgs out there! This is gonna be the best night of our lives!"

Marinette smiled as she watched Harry wave to crowd from where he was standing. But unfortunately, his fun had to be cut short because of a sudden shout.

"_HEY!_"

Marinette jumped to the side, as she saw a Spanish man wearing a black and white tuxedo rush down the hall. He pushed a woman out of the way, as he stomped towards the Quantic Kids.

"What are you guys doing!?" he snarled worryingly. "You guys should be getting up on stage! We're on a tight schedule!"

"All righty then," Harry cracked his fingers, as he placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "It was nice to meet you guys, Kitty Section. Maybe after the show, I'll get your numbers so we can chat, deal?"

"You bet!" Alya winked.

Leo nodded and moved his hands as if to say, _"Sweet! See you after the show!"_

The three kids grabbed their instruments and ran up the stairs to the stage.

"Come on, we better go find our seats!" Ivan tapped his friends on their shoulders and ran down the way he came. The rest of the group didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

Leaving backstage, the kids didn't take long to locate their seats.

Much to their surprise, Nino and Mylene were sitting in their seats next to the ones their friends were sitting at. They waved and called them over. Marinette and her friends sat down next to them. Alya bumped into Nino and wrapped herself underneath his arm.

"What took you guys so long?" Nino asked.

"Sorry, Nino," Alya replied. "But we just got to meet the Quantic Kids! They're performing as the first act!"

"Lucky!" the boy folded his arms. "Wait, I thought they were the last ones to perform. Clara Nightingale should be first."

"Their boss said they're on a tight schedule."

"Bummer… I would have loved to meet them."

Marinette leaned back on her leather seat, ready to watch the new band perform.

But she remained unaware that on top of the Eiffel Tower itself, Chat Noir sat on top of a platform and looked down at a bright and colorful stage. With a smile printed on his face, he kicked back and watched as the three teens arrived on stage.

The crowed was in uproar as soon as they entered, clapping their hands and screaming with cheer. Harry blew kisses the crowd, Leo closed his eyes and waved, Madelyn winked and pointed to all the people chanting her name.

Chat Noir chuckled at the band's reactions to the crowd, as he looked into the night sky.

"Wonder what's taking Ladybug so long?" he said to himself. "Guess she's running late… typical, Bugaboo… always making dramatic entrances… but that's what I love about her."

* * *

As the concert began, two security guards stood outside the entrance until they saw two more people come towards the gate. They were Bob Roth and his son, XY. Both of them were about to enter the gate until the security guards halted them.

"Stop right there," one guard said in a dark tone. "Tickets, please."

"Tickets?" Bob Roth grunted, raising an eyebrow. "We're not here to watch the concert, my son's here to perform."

"And you are?" the other guard said to the wannabe singer.

"Who am I? Don't you know who I am, I'm XY: the coolest, most talented, truly gifted singer of all of Paris. I have many hit singles and I'm totally popular than Jagged Stone or the Quantic Kids."

Both security guards shared a glance.

"Wait," the first guard scratched his head. "Aren't you the loser who copied Kitty Section's music video?"

XY gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about. Those losers clearly copied my style."

"No they didn't. Your father just revealed a couple weeks ago that he stole from Kitty Section and pretending that it was your concept."

"Yeah, it was because you're talentless or something like that." The other guard added.

"I do too have talent!" XY retorted.

"Really?" the first guard glared. "Your music has not heart put into it. All you do is copy people's ideas and pretend there're yours. If I were a cop, I'd have you arrested for violating the copyright law."

"Please," said the other guard. "Don't remind me of that blue hedgehog copyright meme again."

"We don't allow fake celebrities here, Mr. XY. Do us a favor and leave now before we call the authorities."

XY clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I can't believe I'm being treated like this! You think the losers up there have more talent than me!? Ha! You're living in a bubble if you think that way!"

Just then… a black butterfly known as an Akuma flew across the sky and glided down towards XY and his father. He was about to land on his father's head when it suddenly swerved to the right and possessed the purple hairband that XY had on his head.

With his face turning a pinkish red color, a purple butterfly logo appeared over XY's eyes.

From there… he heard a voice.

"_Songwave, I am Hawk Moth. Since you wish to be better than the musicians on stage, I'm giving you the power to show them how talented you can be!... but in return, you must bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

XY grinned. "It's time to face the music."

A puff of black smoke covered the pop star's entire body. The security guards readied their weapons and Bob Roth backed away. Within two seconds, the smoke evaporated and transformed XY into the supervillain: Songwave. A neon blue-skinned villain with bright white music notes covering his chest, shoulders, and knees. Throughout the rest of his body, he had detailing that resembled piano keys and guitar strings. His weapons were a pair of drumsticks.

As the guards loaded their guns, Songwave clapped his drumsticks together and formed a neon drum in front of him. He slammed his weapons on top of the drum and sent a shockwave into the guards' chests. They crashed through the gate and tumbled across the ground. Bob Roth screamed and ran away from the area, not wanting to deal with another Akuma attack.

Songwave walked over the guards, twirling his weapons. "I'll show them what music sounds like!"

* * *

"AKUMA!"

Chat Noir's concert experience was ruined when someone shouted that cursed word. His ears flickered, as he looked down from the platform. He watched as Songwave made his debut by jumping on stage, interrupted the Quantic Kids' song. Harry, Madelyn, and Leo stopped playing their instruments and looked at the neon blue supervillain.

Songwave tapped his drumsticks together and formed a neo guitar. He aimed the tip of it at the three kids.

"Have a taste of real music!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Harry got in front of Leo and Madelyn with his arms held out, hoping to protect them from harm's way.

But as soon as Songwave shot an electric streak out of his musical weapon, Chat Noir swooped down and deflected the blow with his bo-staff. The streak redirected in the right direction and hit a spotlight, causing it to explode. Twirling his staff, Chat Noir grinned at the villain.

"Nice guitar you got there," he quipped. "Though, I thought you were a little flat."

"I'll show you flat!" Songwave smirked, as he used his drumsticks to form a pair of large maracas. He attempted to slam them on top of the cat, but he missed by a split second. Chat Noir dodged out of the way with the Quantic Kids following behind them. He let them off stage and watched them take off with the rest of the crowd. He then lunged forward and started swinging his staff at Songwave, who blocked every attack with his drumsticks.

Nino grabbed Alya and ran out of the row of chairs. They followed Mylene, Ivan, and Kitty Section, but the only member who stayed behind was Marinette. She ran in the other direction and ran backstage where no one could see her.

Her Kwami, Tikki, flew out of her purse and clapped her hands together.

"Tikki, _spots on!_" Marinette shouted, as her Kwami flew inside her earrings and transformed her into Paris' beloved superheroine, Ladybug. The red and black heroine flew out from her hiding place and landed on top of a spotlight. She watched as Chat Noir did his best to apprehend Songwave.

Songwave tapped his drumsticks together and created a saxophone. Placing his lips against the mouthpiece, he let out a loud tune that shot a stream of energy out of the bell. Chat Noir dodged the first blast, but he was too slow to evade the second one.

Tumbling, Chat Noir nearly fell off the stage when he felt a yo-yo wrap around his leg. He was suddenly yanked into the air and he landed on the stage. His partner landed right beside him and blocked the other projectiles with her magical weapon.

"See, this is what I was saying, M'lady," Chat Noir joked. "You always make the most dramatic entrances."

"What can I say, Chaton," Ladybug smiled. She stopped twirling her weapon and fired a punch across Songwave's face. "I'm a natural."

Songwave grunted, as he spun his weapons around in a circle. He clenched his fists and fired multiple punches at Ladybug. She dodged every one of them until she jumped over him and kicked him off his feet. Chat Noir lunged forward, as he was going to pounce on him and scratch him, but Songwave kicked the cat against the wall and smacked the bug with his stick.

Ladybug landed on the ground and rolled to the side, avoiding another attack.

Chat Noir recovered from his defeat and extended his silver staff, knocking the tip into Songwave's chest. He then smacked the villain up the chin with his weapon before kicking him to the side.

Songwave almost fell off the stage, but he managed to recover.

He picked up a speaker from the side and chucked it at both heroes. Ladybug somersaulted forward, caught the speaker, and kicked it back at the villain. Songwave felt the weight of the speaker slam against his chest, as he fell off the stage and landed against the ground.

"Now!" Ladybug and Chat Noir shouted, as the leaped off the platform and rolled across the ground. The two of them were prepared to take down Songwave, but the villain had one trick up his sleeve.

Clapping his drumsticks together, he created a neon drum set. With one last twirl of his drumsticks, he began playing the drums as if he was a heavy metal Rockstar. The edgy harmony of the drum set echoed across the stadium, as multi-colored shockwaves came out of each drum, symbol, and bass.

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped, as they ran away from the rainbow lights that chased them down.

With their weapons, they shielded themselves from the flickering shockwaves, as they jumped behind a set of equipment for cover. They ducked their heads and watched as different parts of the stadium explode. Songwave continued to rock out, as he increased the amount of his power in his song.

"Now might be the time to unleash that Lucky Charm of yours, M'lady." Chat Noir said.

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "Lucky Charm!"

She tossed her magic yo-yo in the air, which created… a pair of red and black headphones. They landed on her lap. "A pair of headphones?"

"I hope those block out that terrible noise," Chat Noir commented. "He just went from flat to obnoxiously sharp."

"Still think those losers are better than me, Ladybug and Chat Noir!?" Songwave laughed manically, as he continued his drum playing. "This is only the beginning; I'm just warming up!"

At his last words, Songwave's show was suddenly put to an end.

A large bolt of electricity sprung out of his back and wrapped his body in over a thousand volts of electricity. He blenched out a loud scream of agony, as he dropped his drumsticks and got down on his knees. With his eyes snapped shut and his fists clenched against the ground, the volts of electricity grew stronger, as Songwave's screams got louder. Ladybug and Chat Noir were concerned by the noise and peaked their heads over the side, watching Songwave suffer.

Both of them gasped, as they jumped over the crate and ran towards the supervillain.

But as they drew closer, Songwave's punishment slowly came to an end. The electric volts stopped and disappeared, leaving the supervillain to fall unconscious; steam came from his back. Ladybug and Chat Noir were amazed by this turn of events. What could have possibly knocked out Songwave? It clearly wasn't one of them, so what was it?

Ladybug kneeled down and picked up Songwave's arm. Wrapping her fingers around his arm, she felt his pulse beating rapidly. She sighed, relieved that he was still alive. But him living through that harsh assault wasn't the only good thing that came out of this, the hairband broke when Songwave landed on the ground, which released the Akuma.

Chat Noir looked at the black butterfly.

Ladybug cracked her fingers and captured the Akuma with ease, turning it back to a normal white butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

She tossed her Lucky Charm in the air and watched as all of the damage caused by Songwave had been repaired… except for one thing.

Normally, when an Akuma is unconscious, they would be waken up by the magic ladybugs that purified their damage. But this time, it didn't happen. When Songwave transformed back into his normal self, he was still unconscious.

Both superheroes gasped softly, as they kneeled down to his level. Ladybug checked his pulse again and still felt it, which made her wonder why he wasn't waking up. She shook the popstar's body in hopes of waking him up, but he didn't budge. She tried it again but met the same results. The third time she did it… nothing.

XY was out cold.

"Wow, LB," Chat Noir said. "I'm impressed… you knocked him out without even touching him."

"That wasn't me, Chat Noir," replied Ladybug. She looked at the body and squinted her eyes. "Something else did this… but what… hey, what are these?"

Ladybug reached towards XY's back and saw three black stamps with light blue buttons in each center. She picked one of them off and held it in her hand; steam came out of a damaged circuit from the back. The button looked to be damaged and the wires were skewed. She handed one of them to Chat Noir, who inspected it with his bright green eyes.

He thought he could use his cat senses to track down the source of these stamps, but he wasn't sure how that would work. As he looked down at the stamp, he felt a slight whoosh brush against his left ear. He looked to the left and saw nothing, but darkness illuminated by the lights coming from the buildings… that was except for one thing.

A mysterious shadow stood on top of the building across from him.

The figure wore silver and orange goggles along with a green and white hoodie for attire. His black mask was camouflaged, but his bright orange eyes made him noticeable.

He blankly started at the heroes.

"Bugaboo."

"What is it, Chat?"

"…who's that?"

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


End file.
